


Truth or Dare

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, Come Eating, Drinking, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: Drunk on new privacy (and yeah, maybe some booze), the roommates' game of truth or dare escalates.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170695
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Truth or Dare

“Truth.“ ****

Link smirks, taking a long drink of his beer. It’s the perfect opportunity, and he’s not about to waste it. "Have you ever had dirty thoughts about us?”

The question hangs heavy between them in the hush of their dorm room. It would be easy for Rhett to feign shock or disgust, but their flirty banter had been careening in this direction all evening. Instead–just for fun–Rhett decides to push his luck, wants to play two games at once. “Nah, man. You could jack off right here, right now, and it wouldn’t affect me in the slightest.” His lips curve up in challenge. “Truth… or dare?”

And Link feels the implication, cheeks burning as he swallows and says “Dare.”

“Do it,” goads Rhett.

Link’s not nearly as scared as he thought he’d be when he slips his half-hard dick out and pulls his shirt up. He feels Rhett’s eyes on him, given permission for the first time to look at Link’s goods in earnest rather than stolen glances. The beginning blush of arousal, the thick dark hair peeking out from his waistband.

Link starts stroking lazily. For the time it takes for him to get into it–which isn’t long, with Rhett’s hawk-like gaze on him–they don’t say anything. It’s just Link’s breathing growing needy in the quiet.

Rhett falls back into bore and calculation, so Link laughs a shaky huff and asks, “Truth or dare?”

The blonde’s thick eyebrows hike high, surprised that Link wants to keep going. “Truth.” Link grins–that’s the one he wanted.

“You are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“It ain’t the worst,” Rhett drawls, tone steeped in the allowance and haze of inebriation. It’s his turn then, and his tattered focus lingers on Link’s stuttering fist.

“Truth or dare?”

“T-Truth,” Link stammers, forcing himself to maintain eye contact.

“You’re imagining fucking me. Aren’t you?”

Two could play at Rhett’s game.

_“Nn-nnh,”_ Link shakes his head, and Rhett sits up straighter, thin frown on his lips. Link tilts his head to expose his chest, hoping against hope that he’s exactly the eye candy his best friend seems to want. “Unless you count me giving you head as ‘fucking.’”

Rhett’s eyes widen, ears redden, and he squeezes his thighs together. _“Shit,_ Link.”

“Y-Your turn,” gasps Link, close, letting Rhett take the wheel. The blondes voice cracks when he says, “Dare,” and Link all but moans at the idea of permission–that Rhett is here for this, for Link getting off in front of him, and that he’s willing to put in for him.

“Dare y-you to spit on me,” Link whines, nodding down to his knuckled grip on his swollen cock.

Rhett freezes, watching Link and barely breathing. For a moment Link thinks he’s crossed a line–asked too much too quickly–but then he sees the shift of Rhett’s jaw and the slide of his tongue behind his lips, collecting saliva, and Link shivers in anticipation of the unthinkable.

When Rhett hunches forward onto his palms, Link leans back to give him space, and stares down at the back of Rhett’s head as new slippery warmth slicks his strokes. Link shreds into a moan, letting his head fall back, hearing Rhett chuckle in self-satisfaction.

“Oh, _fuck,_ I’m close,” Link warns, not _wanting_ to push Rhett away, but needing to if he’s not gonna paint his cheeks and eyelashes–the thought alone sends a jolt of need through him. “Hurry, please?”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Link gasps, feeling the heat pool, fingers popping over the ridge of his head, paying himself exactly what he owes with Rhett’s spit.

“Dare you to say my name when you come.”

It’s a laughably weak command, begging and insistent and scratched, and Link has never wanted to give him anything as bad as this.

_“Rhett!!”_ he moans, crying out, coming up onto his chest in thick ropes, convulsing and listening to the purr and growl of the boy across from him as he bucks and pants through orgasm. Link’s terrified to make eye contact, but when he does, he knows he’ll remember it vividly in the morning.

“Fuck, bo,” breathes Rhett, sitting at attention, every inch of his skin red, pupils blown wide. “So much cum… Good lord.”

Link dissolves into relieved giggling at the normalcy of his words, riding the high. “Truth, or d-dare?”

“Dare,” Rhett answers without hesitation, swallowing.

“Taste me, bo.”

The older one looks like he might faint if he blushes anymore. “What?” It’s barely a whisper.

Link reaches over and takes Rhett’s hand, guiding it (without resistance, he notices) to his chest to drag two fingers through his cum. Rhett watches, lip bitten and eyes wide, as Link pushes his fingers to his mouth. “You know you’ve wondered about what I taste like, before. Just like I have, with you.”

Adamant not to look away from those teasing blue eyes, Rhett cleans his fingers, tongue dipping between them and replacing the white with spit, lids falling low at the flavor of his best friend. Link’s smirk grows as he watches.

He can’t help but pat himself on the back, that he’d sneakily bought non-alcoholic beer for them, all so that Rhett would remember every second of him.


End file.
